


a prince and the moon's tears

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Garon is a dickhead, Garon's abuse of his children is very much mentioned, It's only two days but he suffers but they make it alright just stick with me here, Lunar deity, M/M, Moon, Slight mention of PTSD and child abuse, Xander has PTSD, Xander spirals into depression and doesn't eat, so soft, warm and soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: " Who are you ?" He hissed so as not to wake everyone up with his screams . " What are you doing? What do want from me ?'The man glowed softly, a silvery haze surrounding him . He looked ... Like a god , and smelled as a lake in the night would. His eyes were silver plates , watching him carefully , not in the slightest scared . If anything, they betrayed amusement.  There were sheers and silks and beautiful moonstones draped around his body , his dark skin glowing with stardust." You called me here ." He smiled , and his voice rang like a calm waterfall .A Xander/Inigo AU that features Inigo as a lunar deity . Takes place in Birthright verse , but doesn't end in the way you'd expect it to.





	1. an unexpected visitor

The Nohrian sky was always dark . It was burgundies and silvers and blues swirling , entangling , dancing with each other . But it wasn't always the same . And everyone you'd ask would tell you the same , that when the moon's delicate face tentatively lit up the sky , that was the most beautiful of moments . 

 

 

Xander almost slammed the door behind him , growling words certainly not befitting of a prince under his breath . He took his clothes off and went to sleep , disgruntled and tired . The meetings of that day were extremely tiresome . From being compared to his father to being scolded for not sleeping around with women as was expected of him , he just wanted to sleep it all away . 

 

He jolted awake with his breath cut short . He slowly exhaled and tried to regulate his heartbeats , but it was no easy task. You're safe , his mind urged . For now , you're safe . The scars on his body were burning . He couldn't remember anything about his dream but Garon's voice booming through his spine . Perhaps it was for the best . The best would be that you never had the dreams in the first place, his mind supplied , but he ignored that voice . 

It was at this moment that he , very slowly , realized something .  
Someone else was sharing his bed . That someone was singing ever so slowly , caressing his cheek softly . The touches were slow and sweet, momentarily taking all of his worries away .  
It was then that he snapped back to the harshness that was reality. Someone was on his bed . Someone he didn't know . Someone who was strangely affectionate to him .  
He jumped back and fetched the dagger he always hid under his pillow . Leo had been right to suggest that he did that .  
" Who are you ?" He hissed so as not to wake everyone up with his screams . " What are you doing? What do want from me ?'

 

The man glowed softly, a silvery haze surrounding him . He looked ... Like a god , and smelled as a lake in the night would. His eyes were silver plates , watching him carefully , not in the slightest scared . If anything, they betrayed amusement. There were sheers and silks and beautiful moonstones draped around his body , his dark skin glowing with stardust.  
" You called me here ." He smiled , and his voice rang like a calm waterfall .  
" What are you talking about ? " Xander growled , a bit louder. Though he was putting on a pretentious facade , he was actually terrified . Not because the man had broken into his room , but because he looked inhuman , his form glowing softly and gently in the shadows . He noticed that the hand momentarily fazed through his cheek .  
" All of those in need call to me, one way or another . You're no exception . "  
Xander clutched the dagger tightly, but his tone was gentler .  
" Who - What are you ?"  
The man chuckled softly , and it felt as if the voice rang all around Xander .  
" What do you humans call them, a .... god ? I suppose that will do . I'm part of the moon ." The words rolled off his tongue as if he were saying something completely normal . Xander noticed that he was flickering at parts, his seemingly corporeal form being but an illusion.  
" You are ...." He softly breathed , words evading him . He mouthed the rest of the words , unable to get any sound out .  
The man , the god , whatever - slinked down on the bed and sat patiently , waiting for Xander to return . Xander still held that dagger , but he did sit back down alongside the strange being , his eyes wary .  
" The moon's tears saved me . And now , they live inside me..." His words were cryptic . His hand gently caressed Xander's forearm . " I'm here to help anyone fend off their sadness . You humans , you're .... Sad , and ridden by war , you're all so lonely ..." His hand came to hold Xander's . It felt like cool air .  
" And you're no exception . I want you to find happiness . "  
" What do you know? We've never even met." Xander spat the words a tad harshly . He immediately regretted it, but the man seemed to have heaps of patience .  
" More than you think." He replied, his tone just a tad colder . He took a deep breath and started taking .  
" I know that your name is Xander , that you're the eldest sibling out of four , that you have an illegitimate sibling locked away in a Nohrian fort . I know that your mother died when you were young, and that you cannot sleep most nights because of your dreaming of your father ."  
Xander blinked . The man did have a lot of information on him . On the contrary , he didn't know anything about him .  
" .... What's your name ?"  
" My name ?" The man smiled in amusement . He almost seemed as if he were trying to remember it .  
" My name is Inigo . "  
" ... I see ." Xander cautiously nodded , slipping the dagger once again under his pillow . He lay down and decided that he was going back to sleep . This was but a dream . A stupid , childish dream . And he was going to sleep it away .  
" Are you getting sleepy , my prince? Let me hold you so the bad dreams don't find you again ." The man mysteriously smiled and took Xander in his arms , starting to hum a soft tune .  
This is just a dream, just a dream . That's what Xander told himself . Even though he wished it not to be . And because of its being a dream , he could do as he wished , right ? That was the reason he leaned into Inigo's embrace . He nestled his head on his chest and let soft hands roam his skin as the song lulled him to sleep .

His sleep was the sweetest and soundest he'd had in ages . When he woke up, he could still feel the feathery touches caressing his skin .

 

He found a moonstone on the side where Inigo had lain .

 

This was real .


	2. feeble moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander has an awful nightmare .

For the first few days, Inigo didn't make another visit. It's almost as if he never existed , one could say . Xander had tried to reason his visit as best as he could, his pragmatic brain scrambling to find explanations to what had happened to him . Just a dream, just a dream .  
And the moonstone ? Asked the side of him that was hopeful .  
It's probably just something that fell while one of the servants were cleaning . Surely, that must've been the case.  
If that was indeed the case, why couldn't Inigo escape his mind? The nights after Inigo's arrival were spent with Xander nestled deep in the covers as he tried to replicate Inigo's feathery embrace . He always kept the moonstone on him, going even as far as to make it into a necklace that he wore under his shirts . He would never admit it to the logical, cynical side of his, but he wanted this to be real. He wanted to be held and sang to as he drifted away, to have someone by his side who'd ward off all of the bad dreams. 

He'd sometimes gaze at the moon from his window. It was now new, weak and measly and reborn . Inigo was watching over him, though . He could feel it . He childishly hoped for him to return .  
He sighed and fell asleep and hoped that he would forget Inigo .

When he woke up , he was crying . He was used to night terrors , but this one was just too graphic, too harsh, it was way too deep a fear for him . He could remember Garon swinging Bolverk to bring it upon Elise ,Camilla and Leo having already been hit and he couldn't move, or scream , he couldn't do anything, he was a coward-  
He could remember Garon's words . Clear , and cold and warm all at once , cutting through his soul .  
" What will you do ? Won't you protect them ? You were a coward , Xander , you were always weak . You don't deserve to be a ruler . You don't deserve Siegfried . You don't deserve to be called a warrior . I'm killing you last , so you can watch the results of your incompetence. "  
The fact that this could be reality one day made his sobs even worse . 

That was when he felt soft hands wipe his tears off gently .  
" Hush now, hush , don't cry, my prince , don't stain your pretty face like that..."  
Oh . Inigo was here . He looked at the ethereal being through his tears . He wasn't as divine as the last time, his form now human . There was no silver glow to him , and he could almost be mistaken for a human, had Xander not seen what he was capable of . His form was flickering in and out of existence , but the soft , crystal feeling of the hands wiping Xander's tears off was there .  
" You're safe , I'll ward all of the bad dreams away , I promise you ..."  
Xander looked at him in disbelief mixed with joy . Inigo was real . Inigo was real .  
" This form is usually too weak for me, because the moon is still young and growing, so I hold out on visiting humans . But you were suffering, so I made an exception ." He held Xander's hand like he had that last time , gently smiling .  
" Thank you ." Xander breathed , and held Inigo's hand tightly .  
Inigo ran his hands over Xander's chest tenderly so as to comfort him . His hands brushed over the moonstone, and he momentarily flickered silver .  
" You kept it ." He smiled , almost a bit proudly . "  
" I did . I had to , to make sure you're real." Xander said , leaning a bit closer so Inigo would hold him .  
Inigo took the hint and pulled Xander in his arms, his soft and ethereal presence surrounding him . " Don't worry , my prince, it is going to be alright . Please be happy for me . I'll watch over you . I always do , even when you don't see me . I'm always here , and I always will be . I promise you ."  
Xander looked at Inigo's flickering form curiously . He was beautiful , ethereal, truly otherwordly. He got closer to him, so close that their foreheads were touching. . His hand wrapped around Inigo's waist so as to pull him closer .  
Inigo watched him curiously, amusement evident in his eyes .  
" Who are you ?" Xander asked the man .  
" I told you, I'm the moon-"  
" No ." Xander replied . " That's not what I meant . What... What do you like to do ? Do you have family ? " You're a mystery, Xander wanted to say . Why choose me , he wanted to ask . But he didn't .  
" I ...." Inigo seemed at a loss for words . " I haven't been asked these questions in eons . I need to think hard to remember the answers , my prince. Let me think about it , and I'll answer you next time . Yes ?"  
Xander was a tad disappointed , but he decided not to oblige .  
" Yes." He agreed , as Inigo flipped them so Xander was laying atop him .  
" Rest, now ." Inigo gently breathed , starting to caress him the same way he had last time . He was weaker and feeble , but he'd stay there by his side for as long as he could .  
" Good night, Inigo ." Xander whispered , even though Inigo probably didn't sleep . " See you when the moon is stronger ."  
" If you truly need it, I'll visit you whenever ." Inigo softly hummed , his voice ringing like bells . " Sleep , my dear prince ."  
Xander fell asleep with a smile on his face . His chest was oddly warm .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm @gayrobotninjafucker on tumblr !


	3. blood moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo is different on blood moons . He explains his origins to Xander .

A few weeks pass , and Xander’s sleep is sound . He needs only think of Inigo’s arms around him , the way his lips curled into a small and understanding smile , the way the silver fabrics flowed and wrapped snug around his hips , swaying like a river of precious metal , and the night terrors all leave . This time , Inigo had left him a silver string , so delicate and feathery that it was almost transparent . Xander was scared to not ruin it , but it turned out much more resilient and hardy than he thought . He didn’t hesitate replace the string around his neck with Inigo’s . It was special , it was his . Inigo was watching over him , just as he told him that last night . 

His sleep that night wasn’t as sound as the others , but it wasn’t the pure torture that was his last dream . Even so , when he woke up , bothered and disgruntled , he felt that same feathery touch on his skin , and he knew exactly who it belonged to . He looked up to gaze at Inigo , a tad stronger , his glow weak but having returned . He was looking at him with an incredibly tender gaze in his eyes , his hands tracing his face . 

“ Sleep , my prince .” He sweetly said , looking at him with tender eyes , kissing his forehead.    
“ Sleep , I’m here …” 

Xander decided to break the norm and took Inigo in his arms that time , letting him rest at the crook of his neck . Inigo gasped a bit , but he chuckled like rain that fell on soil . He felt like a feather in Xander’s arms ,  cool like relieving summer breeze . 

Xander was just holding him to repay his kindness . Yes , that must be it . He wasn’t developing feelings , that was childish . He wasn’t , in any way , thinking of Inigo’s arms wrapped around him every single day . He wasn’t falling in love . He wasn’t falling in love .

He was .

 

When he woke up , he still felt the ghost of the kiss on his forehead . Inigo had left him an opal . Xander would wear it on his neck later that day , he decided . 

“ Did you hear ? “ Leo had said , a sly smile on his face . “ We’re having a blood moon today . They say it’s a harbinger of the Apocalypse . “  
Xander chuckled . “ You should watch your back , then .”  
He kept thinking of the blood moon . What would Inigo be like ? Would he be evil , bloodthirsty ? He hoped not . Fighting a deity would be almost impossible .

 

When he got on his bed that night , he had barely fallen asleep when he felt weight on the other side of his bed .Inigo was never lighter than a feather . He cracked an eye open to see him standing by his side with his knees drawn to his chest . It was clearly Inigo , but at the same time , it … wasn’t . This Inigo had no glow to him , no silver eyes , no stardust on his skin . It was only his clothes that remained the same . He watched Xander with a curious , amused look . They stood there for a moment looking at each other, until Xander realized that , perhaps , he should speak.  
“ … Hello . “ he said , raising an eyebrow .  
Inigo looked as if he’d just woken up .  
“ …Oh ! Hi ! I’m sorry , I was just , uh , spacing out for a moment there …” He nervously chuckled .

…Inigo was nervous . Was this truly the same man that had enchanted his thoughts and dreams ? Once confident and otherworldly , he was now just a regular human . 

“ Hi .” Xander smiled , trying to make him feel at ease .  
“ You look…” he trailed , vaguely gesturing . Why did Inigo always leave him at a loss for words ?

“ Different ? “ Inigo finished , as he was toying with the silver string on Xander’s neck . There was weight and warmth to his touch , Xander observed . It lacked its usual ethereal lightness .  
“ Today’s a blood moon , you see . I’m at my weakest . I’m but a human , today . But for you to understand , there’s a lot of explaining needed , explaining that includes my origins . But I’m not sure if you’re up to it …”

“ Of course I am . “ Xander replied , sitting cross-legged on his bed . He neared Inigo just a bit to ease his shyness . 

Inigo blushed and got a bit closer as well , not daring touch Xander .  Xander’s heart did a bunch of flips . Inigo blushed . He had no idea he had been needing this image in his life , but he certainly did . It was… incredibly cute . It should be illegal to be this cute .

" Tell me , my prince, have you ever heard of a place called Regna Ferox ?" Xander looked at Inigo as if he were trying to understand whether he was joking or not . He seemed serious as could be . 

“ … Regna Ferox ? Inigo , that is an ancient civilization . “

“ I know .” Inigo replied , his grin cryptic . “ Well , that is my homeland . My father was a human Feroxi swordsman . Tell me , have you heard of a man named Lon’Qu ?”

Xander blinked .

“ Lon’ Qu ? How could I not know of him ? Some say he was the greatest swordsman of all times . They called him the solitary blade ."

" Did they, now?" Inigo smiled . " Well , he is my father . "  
Inigo observed Xander's dumbfounded face and decided to explain.  
" You see , my mother , Olivia , is the moon herself . She's the one who gave birth to me and the one who protects me to this day , as well as the one I draw my power from . "  
" Your mother... Is the moon?" Xander tried his best to wrap his mind around it . 

" Yes, she is ." Inigo smiled , and placed his hand atop Xander's . It was warm, and it had weight to it, and it was human . Xander gasped, but he turned his palm around so he could hold it . It felt oddly natural to both of them, even though they'd most likely not admit to it .

" Go on ." Xander said after a while , when Inigo had spaced out again .

" Oh . Right . Well , they fell in love, as I said ." Inigo breathed , blushing even further .  
" They had a human child, that child being me . At this point, I should mention that my mother ruled the skies for all day long . She was always present . But , after my father and I were killed in battle, she gave up her rulership during the day in exchange for our becoming immortal . Blood moons are the only times where my father rules the skies so that my mother can rest a bit . As their child , I'm both human and deity ."  
He finished his reciting and looked at Xander .  
Xander's brain was trying to handle the information, but it was abundant . Lon'Qu , the Solitary Blade, was responsible for blood moons ? And... This was his son?  
He noticed that Inigo rested his head on the pillow next to him , watching him comfortably . There was a glint of amusement in his eyes . 

" Today is a blood moon , as I said . I'm human , because my father is taking over so that she might rest. That is all , really ."  
Xander tried his best to understand Inigo's words .  
" So ... Your mother is the moon . And your father takes over so that your mother can rest . And you're ancient ."  
" Exactly ," Inigo affirmed .  
" I see ..." Xander hummed . " We must seem so feeble to you , us humans . "  
" Your lifespan is much shorter than ours, that's true . " Inigo started speaking , and his tone was firm . " But that doesn't make your life pointless . On the contrary , there is a force driving you to do achieve greatness, as if you know that you don't have much time to do so . It's admirable ."  
Xander was left speechless . He looked at the once celestial man with wide eyes , and decided that asking any more questions would fry his mind .

" Hey ," Inigo said after a while, breaking the silence .  
" There's music in the streets . Do you think we can go ? Please ? " He asked the question tentatively and shyly .

Xander was definitely falling in love .  
" Of course . Of course we can . Let me change into something other than nightclothes, and let us go ."  
" Oh, thank you so much !" Inigo smiled .  
Xander gathered some clothes from his drawers and looked at Inigo .  
" .... Could you turn around ?"  
" Oh ! " Inigo blinked , and he blushed even further . " I'm sorry , of course I can ..."  
Xander gave Inigo a small comforting smile . This man's blush was too cute for words .

After Xander had changed into appropriate clothing, he got up .  
" Come on," he said . " Let us go ."  
Inigo brightly smiled and dragged Xander by the hand as they exited the castle . By the time they'd gotten to the musicians, Xander was panting . Inigo was small but incredibly energetic, and he'd made him run down seven flights of stairs running . Inigo looked like that was the easiest thing in the world . Xander felt as if his lungs might collapse . 

" Come on!" Inigo laughed, dragging Xander by the hand .  
" I wanna go see!"  
" Alright, alright, just slow down a bit..."  
Never letting Xander's hand leave his , he took him closer to the musicians playing . 

Xander noticed that Inigo was looking at them with curious eyes .  
" I've never seen instruments like these before..."  
" Really ?" Xander inquired. " They're very common in here . That's a violin . The one on its left is a flute , and the one on the right is a santouri ."  
Inigo mouthed the words curiously as he tried to memorize them .  
" Xander ..." He mumbled , a bit shyly .  
" Hm ? What is it?"  
" Can I ... Go dance ? Is that a thing in Nohr ? "  
Xander looked at Inigo as he tried to get his mind off of how cute Inigo looked when he was shy .  
" I suppose you can . Do you know how to dance ?"  
" Oh , yes , I do !" Inigo smiled brightly . He gave Xander a quick hug before he took off .

Inigo took his place next to the musicians . He gave Xander a wink along the lines of " I've got this, I won't screw it up " and started dancing .

It was a dance unlike anything anyone had ever seen before . Inigo swirled and swayed to the music as if he were the wind , the fabrics hanging off his hips and shoulders moving alongside him to turn him into a silver whirlwind of energy and beauty . There was a crowd slowly gathering , and if the look on their faces was any indication, they were equally perplexed and mesmerized by Inigo's foreign dance .  
Xander didn't know such a small body could contain such grace . Try as he might, he couldn't take his eyes off Inigo's swaying figure .  
The song ended , and Inigo finally lifted his eyes off the ground to see a crowd frantically clapping and cheering him on . His bashful , human self was back , and he weakly smiled at the crowd as returned back to Xander's side .  
" You were incredible ." Xander quietly said , as he took Inigo's hand . " You even gathered a crowd ."  
Inigo looked at his hands bashfully . Suddenly , a delicious smell crept up to his nose .  
A woman and her husband were frying sweet delicacies on a stand not very far away .  
" Can we go, Xander ? Please ?" He asked , with wide , pleading eyes .  
" Of course we can ." Xander smiled , as he let Inigo drag him to the stand . 

After Xander had made the order on Inigo's behalf ( since Inigo had never seen a street food stand like this before ) they explored the rest of the festival . Inigo took Xander's hand and ran through the stands , only stopping at one . It was full of clothing .  
Inigo looked at it curiously , and settled his eyes on an indigo scarf with gold patterns embroidered on it .  
" Can I buy it ?" He curiously whispered .  
" Yes, you may . " Xander replied , paying the stand owner . He took the silk scarf and knotted it around Inigo's neck .  
Inigo blushed , but he didn't move away . " Thank you ." He quietly mumbled .  
The rest of their walk through the festival was quite uneventful , with Inigo constantly asking questions . It was clear that he hadn't lived amongst humans for quite a while .  
" Are you a fairy ?" A child with big eyes had curiously asked .  
" You're... Not very far away from the truth ." Inigo smiled . " But that's a secret between us two, alright?" 

After they'd gone through all the stands and Inigo's curiosity had been sated , Inigo looked up at the sky .  
" It won't be long before the sun rises . Shouldn't we return to your room ?" He whispered .  
" Yes ," Xander nodded . Even though he hadn't gotten any sleep, the adrenaline pumping through his veins because of Inigo more than enough made up for it . 

Inigo decided to be merciful and not run up the seven flights of stairs leading to Xander's room . After Xander had changed back into his nightclothes , he lay down on his bed , and motioned for Inigo to do the same .  
" How do you like us humans after so many eons ?" He asked , turning so he was facing Inigo. They were so close that they almost shared their breath .  
" You haven't changed in the slightest ," Inigo chuckled . " But all of your new inventions , your 'festivals' , your 'stands' , they're wonderful . "  
They stopped talking , but neither went to sleep . They gazed at each other , illuminated softly by the night, no words shared . Inigo tucked a stray curl behind Xander's ear , and very slowly , very sweetly, kissed him . 

It had been so , so long since he'd been with any human like that . He was still human himself the last time . But for just one night, his heart was beating again, and he was just a Feroxi dancer , a human , and this was the right moment . He kissed Xander softly, slowly , only then realizing just how touch-starved he was .

When he pulled away , Xander was looking at him with a mix of confusion and intoxication in his eyes .

" Is ..." Inigo breathed , but then Xander kissed him again, deeper this time .  
They remained there for God knows how long, silently sharing kisses, Xander in Inigo's arms , his hands on Inigo's face .

They finally pulled away and rested their foreheads against one another .  
" You're my favourite human ." Inigo blurted .  
Xander looked at him with an impossibly soft smile . " You're my best dream ." He responded , comfortably tucked in Inigo's arms .  
Inigo caressed Xander's back gently as he settled down in the covers .  
" I haven't kissed anyone ever since I was human . I'm glad you're the first one ."  
Xander kissed Inigo one last time . He could feel his exhaustion catching up on him .  
" You're beautiful ." He breathed , as he could feel his eyes flutter shut . 

" Good night, my prince ." Inigo whispered, mumbling a lullaby . Xander had already fallen asleep in Inigo's soft embrace . He was warm, and real, and he was there, in his arms, and Inigo was a bit drunk on the sensation .


	4. eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin leaves Nohr and decides to side with Hoshido . Xander's a wreck . It's a waning moon, nearing the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has got such positive responses !!!! It warms my heart, thank you so much 💕💕💕

The days after their first kiss are heaven . Xander's heart is full and his eyes are sparkling and he thinks nothing could ruin that joy . He can take on the whole world . He challenges it to hit him as hard as it can .

And the world does not disappoint .

Corrin has left them, Corrin has betrayed them, and Xander's heart is crumbling and he's in pain and denial and angry and depressed all at once , and it is too much , too much -   
There's a side of his that understands that Corrin is just trying to make it all alright and not disappoint anyone . But how could they abandon the family that raised them ? It feels like yesterday when Corrin would sit on Camilla's lap and let her tell them stories . 

He stares at the ceiling . 

The first night, he cries until his eyes and his chest hurt from sobbing . By the end he's so drained out that he just goes straight to sleep in his armor and sleeps in until the next noon . He pleads for Inigo to come, but he doesn't . There's a lunar eclipse and his mother's face is completely hidden, and he feels alone , truly alone , as if that's the first time he's experiencing pain, as if he's a child by his mother's deathbed again .

The next night, he is too numb to cry . He has only eaten breakfast after Elise's pained stare forced him into doing so . He can't deny her . 

It's a weird feeling, grief . It's like feeling everything and nothing all at once, or like being energetic and drowsy simultaneously . Xander doesn't know what to do . He just prays for Inigo . He needs him, needs someone he can trust .

And Inigo visits him .

Xander's lain on his bed , only bothering to take off his shoes before he slides under the sheets . He turns to gaze at Inigo with a broken look , fearing that his voice won't come out , and if it does , it'll be either a sob or a scream .  
" Oh, my prince ...." Inigo whispers, sitting down on Xander's bed. He takes his head on his lap and cradles his cheek and tangles his hands through Xander's curls . His gaze is sad , concerned , as if he's trying to feel Xanders pain .

" Where were you last night ? I kept calling to you ." Xander hoarsely whispers. He leans into the touches , clearly starved for affection, to just be taken care of . 

" I'm sorry , but there was an eclipse, I couldn't come , I'm so sorry , I kept hearing you cry, you cried so much ...." Inigo whispers . His glow has returned and it's brighter than any other time , but his eyes have never been so concerned and dark . 

" It's alright ." Xander numbly answers , even though he's irrationally scared that Inigo will abandon him . 

" Xander..." Inigo whispers softly . He looks and speaks and moves like a dream . " It's not your fault . It is Corrin's choice only . " 

" How do you know that ?" Xander snaps . " Perhaps , just a thought, they would've been there , if I had more time for them ! Why would they stay with a family that's lead by a brother who's aloof, who's never there ? Please , do enlighten me ." He shakes and is on the brink of tears as he spits the words .

Inigo looks at Xander with hurt eyes , and that's when Xander knows he's taken it too far .  
" Inigo ..." Xander whispers , and his voice is impossibly gentler . " I'm sorry . I shouldn't lash out like that on you ."  
He shifts and hugs Inigo's waist, and he feels warm hands caress his clothed skin . " I'm sorry , I don't mean to push you away, I'm sorry ..." 

" Hush, Xander ." Inigo whispers , and he kisses the man's head. " I know you're tense . Try to calm down, please . I know it hurts , but being mad won't get you anywhere . " His ethereal form is light and surrounds Xander gently .

The more Xander looks at Inigo, the more his worries are taken away . He holds his hand gently as he stares at the galacies swirling in Inigo's eyes . 

That's when his stomach growls so loud everyone in Nohr must've heard it.   
Inigo gives Xander a judging look .   
" Xander ...." He says , " what have you eaten today ?"

" A slice of cake ." Xander replies . " I couldn't get anything else to go down ."

" You are to go and bring some food to eat right now." Inigo says . " I'll be waiting for you . Now go, my prince ."

Xander practically rushes to the kitchen to fetch some food on the plate . He doesn't want to eat . He has no appetite . But Inigo's eyes are large and concerned and pleading and he can't deny them .

Inigo's patiently waiting for Xander when he returns, his fabrics draped all around him . Xander sits down with a plate with another slice of cake placed on it and a mandarin . 

Inigo starts peeling the mandarin's skin off in an unspoken agreement as Xander eats slowly and silently . He can barely get the bites down, but he swallows them for Inigo . 

" Open up ." Inigo says after Xander's finished his cake , and he places a piece of mandarin before Xander's lips . Xander eyes him curiously, but he eats it, kissing Inigo's fingers in the process . Then Inigo places another piece, and another , and before Xander knows it he's eaten a whole mandarin without realising it, and without struggling to get the bites down. 

Xander smiles at Inigo, and the hole in his heart is slowly starting to heal . He kisses the fingers that now smell like mandarins , gazing at Inigo through half-lidded eyes. And Inigo kisses him, tasting the mandarin and the cake and perhaps , that's what makes their kiss so sweet . Xander tumbles back down on the sheets and drags Inigo with him . They share kisses slow and sweet for a moment , and Inigo chuckles beautifully .

" You're smiling again, my prince ." Inigo comments, and he grants Xander a smirk that's nothing sort of celestial. Xander would fight demons and beasts and worlds, entire worlds for that smile .  
The night is hot , too hot, and Xander rolls up his sleeves.

" Do you want to change into your nightclothes, my prince ?" Inigo asks, his hand delicately caressing Xander's cheek .  
" It sounds strange , but ... I want you to hold me in my undergarments under the covers . I understand that it might make you uncomfortable, it's just that I can't handle clothes on such hot nights ."  
Inigo blinks, but he doesn't seem to mind . " Of course ." He answers , and his smile is kind . " Let me hold you through the night . Nothing will hurt you, I'll take all your sorrows away ..." 

Xander returns the smile . It's small, but it's genuine . He takes his clothes off and remains in his underwear and lays under the covers . Inigo's soft , otherwordly form feels like sheer , cool on his bare skin .  
It was relieving and soothing , balm on a wound . Xander , very slowly, kissed him . He felt Inigo chuckle happily against his lips and pull him closer . His hands rested atop Xander's waist, tracing scars .  
Xander winced at the feeling , but it quickly parted . Inigo kept on kissing Xander slowly , their bodies beautifully mingling despite their differences . Xander sighed into Inigo's light, cool fingers . It's as if they were taking the pain away .  
" Inigo, I can see the world in your eyes ..." He breathed gently .  
Inigo smiled impossibly softly . " I can see love in yours ." He replied , and kissed Xander again . Xander kissed Inigo deeply as he felt his arms take him in closer .  
" It will be alright. I'm make it all alright." Inigo promised .  
" Now sleep . I'm here . I'll hold you."  
" I'll hold you too, my Inigo..." Xander replies , trying to use a pet name similar to the one Inigo uses so charmingly .   
Inigo laughs warmly in endearment .  
" Come on, then . Hold me ." He smiles , his voice ringing like bells .  
Xander takes Inigo in his arms and kisses his celestial face . " My Inigo ." He smiles again , nuzzling . " Good night . I'll be dreaming of you. I always do ."  
" I know . " Inigo smiles sweetly . " I cannot sleep, but I think of you too . You're my favourite human , after all ."   
Xander kisses Inigo one last time, and falls asleep . It isn't okay . But it just might be .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to preface this , there is going to be very soft, loving smut in the next chapter . I hope everyone is okay with that !


	5. full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> πανσέληνος : (pansélēnos), παν- (pan-) + σελήνη (selḗnē, “moon”) = full moon
> 
>  
> 
> Xander decides it's time he confessed his love to Inigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning that this chapter is nsfw 🌙

It is not alright . Things cannot go back to how they once were , and Xander is slowly making peace with them . It is too much , too much , but it’s not suffocating him .  
Inigo left him one of the laces hanging from his hips , and Xander decided to braid his horse’s mane and tie the ends with it . It is an odd sight , but it is a dash of light in the smothering dark . Just like Inigo .  

“ My prince , “ he hears in his dreams , “ I see love in your eyes . “ He hears the sweet words curling on Inigo’s tongue , and they don’t escape his mind . And he understands that, yes , he does love Inigo . He cannot imagine what his life would be without him by his side .  

When he falls in bed that night ,  he has no bad dream . But he wants Inigo by his side all the same . They don’t have to talk , or kiss . Xander just wants to hold him in his arms . 

And Inigo grants him his wish . 

It is a full moon , and Inigo is nothing sort of a god . His shining form illuminates the whole room , and his fabric and hair are all floating in the air . He is more profound than other times , and could in no way be mistaken for a human . The plates that are his eyes shine deep , and behind the silver glass of his eyes is the entire universe , swirling and melting and dancing and melting and tangling , and it is beautiful . It’s as if someone cut a piece of the ever ancient , starry night and made it into a person . Inigo is ancient and Xander , try as he might , has never seen something so beautiful . Inigo is divine .

Xander is breathless , and he but sits up , eyeing Inigo’s otherworldly form . Inigo ceases his floating and lands on his lap , giving Xander a sweet kiss . 

“ Inigo …” Xander breathes , and stares deeply into the sea of the universe that’s floating behind his silver eyes . “ You look … divine . “ 

Inigo chuckles , and it feels like his voice is ringing deep from the bottom of a well .

“ So do you , under the full moon . There is this beautiful silver glow to your face…”

Xander presses a few kisses to Inigo’s neck experimentally , and he feels him sigh in approval . He falls back down on the sheets , and feels Inigo’s feathery body lay atop him . 

“ Inigo…” he breathes again , trying to gather his spilled mind. “ Before you , I never cared about the moon . But now… I cannot imagine my life without it . I cannot imagine my life without you , Inigo.”  
“ There is love in your eyes again , my prince. “ Inigo smiles , and he kisses Xander’s cheek .  
“There is ,” Xander agrees . “ I love you , that’s why . I love you . “  
“ Oh…” Inigo warmly smiles. “ I love you too , Xander…” His smile is small , and not as aloof as expected of a deity . He places his hand on Xander’s heart , and kisses him deeper . “ Life is but fleeting , but you’re different, you’re special , and so , so beautiful… “  
Xander blushes , and gazes at Inigo as if he is questioning the reality of his words .  
“ Inigo , you’re…. you’re perfect . I cannot even begin to describe you , you’re my guiding light in a sea of darkness, my Inigo…”  
Inigo kisses Xander sweetly .  
“ I’m yours .” Inigo promises . “ In body and soul alike .”  
“ As am I , beautiful thing…” Xander doesn’t want to talk . He wants to kiss Inigo and explore his body and please him in any and all ways . And Inigo slowly eases into the touches , letting Xander kiss his neck and roam his body with his hands .  
" My body is yours..." Inigo repeats again, just a bit more firmly .  
Xander lifts his head up curiously .  
" Then... Let me make love to you . Let me take you slow and sweet and show you how much I love you ."  
" I can feel your love , Xander..." Inigo sweetly smiles . " It's pure and it's pulsing through your body ."  
Xander switches them up so he's on top and kisses Inigo gently . He slowly starts to slide the fabrics off his lover , kissing his neck gently. Xander's only got a shirt on due to the heat , and it doesn't take Inigo long to to remove it , right as he feels his own shirt coming off .  
They stay there for a moment , taking each other's bodies in .  
Xander's body it's littered with scars left over by Garon .  
Inigo's body is sparkling in the night . It is a map of the sky , yet Xander's never seen stars like these .  
" All of these are fallen stars . They are not in the sky, but they're on my body . And so, no death is forgotten . There are constellations you've never seen before, since they died worlds ago . But my skin is a map , and the sky's the painter ."  
Xander traces the constellations slowly , and Inigo stretches languidly under the touch , as if he's overcome with a feeling of love .  
" Mmm, feels nice , let me repay you ..."  
Inigo touches Xander's scars .  
" Please , Inigo, they're ugly..."  
" They're not ." Inigo firmly replies . " They show strength , and they show survival ." He kisses the one carved atop Xander's shoulder . The touch is so light and crystal sweet that Xander can but lean in to Inigo's hands . Inigo starts running his palms all over Xander's body , and he smiles at the relieved , euphoric look he receives . He caresses his scars slow and gentle, taking all of the pain and the bad memories away .  
" They're beautiful ." He firmly says.  
Xander tears up a bit , but he's smiling .  
" Just like you ."  
He takes off Inigo's pants and his underclothes and then his own underwear and just like that, they're left naked .  
Xander revels in the sight of Inigo's body . It is lean and strong and he is completely slack against the bed and he gazes at Xander softly , kindly , his eyes filled with warm trust . Xander caresses Inigo's thighs and kisses him deeper .  
" Ah..." Inigo sighs , and smiles . " My lover is a sweet man ."  
" How could I not be , when you're the one below me ?" Xander replies , as he takes some oil off a drawer on his nightstand and covers his fingers with it. He presses one against Inigo's entrance and carefully enters him , eyes steeled on his trusting face .  
Inigo sighs and opens up almost immediately , and smiles at Xander's surprised face .  
" Us celestials can control our body at free will . There is zero sensation of pain and my body's much more resilient, so it'll take me much less time to get adjusted."

" Oh..." Xander blushes further . He cannot stop looking at Inigo's form that's illuminated by the moonlight, completely bare and absolutely beautiful . He doesn't know what it is that drives him to softly stroke him, but Inigo hardens in his hand and revels into the touch.  
" Ah...." He moans . " This feels nice...." He smiles at Xander gently and removes the hand stroking him to kiss it . " So sweet, taking care of me..."  
" Of course ." Xander tenderly smiles and inserts another finger , his hands roaming Inigo's legs, memorising every nook and cranny and stretch mark there is. Inigo spreads his legs a bit more and pushes down on the fingers slowly , savoring the moment .  
" I can handle anything, but I want you to take me slow." He mumbles , his bashful human side momentarily returning .  
" Anything you want . " Xander whispers , and inserts the third and final finger .  
" You."  
Inigo readily replies , and he locks his fingers with Xander's .  
Xander kisses him tenderly and oils himself as he enters Inigo's pliant body gently . He sighs as he feels Inigo wrap the hand that's not holding Xander's pull him closer into a warmth that's sweet like sunset , and Xander grants Inigo a smile that's bright , and rare , and genuine . He kisses Inigo slowly , taking his time, as he rocks his hips languidly .  
Inigo's eyes are blown and Xander sees the same love Inigo sees in his , and he whispers those three little words again .  
" I love you ." He says, deeply and genuinely, as if it's the rarest and most precious secret .  
" I love you more than you could ever know, my Inigo..."  
" It's been.... Ages, since I last let someone lay with me . " Inigo trusts Xander with his own secret .  
" It's the first time after so long that I've felt human . Thank you . I love you." He places a hand on his cheek and gently kisses him . Xander's thrusts are slow and loving, and so are his eyes .  
Inigo goes completely lax in Xander's warm comfort , his body slack as he lets him show the love that's warming his heart . It's slow, and it's sweet , and they've rested their foreheads against one another , forgoing the need for speech.  
They're connecting, but not just their bodies . Inigo feels a little more human and Xander feels a little more celestial , and they are close, so close , and what is happening is bigger than words . Xander kisses the constellations on Inigo's chest, and Inigo cards his hands through Xander's curls , and the moonlight is illuminating them both. They're close, impossibly so , and Inigo's caressing Xander's back as he moans gently into his mouth .  
Xander sees the world in Inigo's eyes, and the world is clouded by the love in them.  
Inigo sees no world , for Xander is human, but there is so much love in them , so much devotion, that Xander might as well be Inigo's world .  
" I love you, Xander, my Xander , sweet man ..." Inigo is speaking his lover's name melodically , and Xander just might melt into Inigo's arms .  
" Yours ." He promises .  
" You look so beautiful under the moonlight..." Inigo whispers . He seems breathless , and he mumbles the words in awe .  
" Anything connected to you could be but beautiful ," Xander replies , and kisses Inigo's neck. 

Inigo throws his head back, and he pushes a little faster .  
" I'm close , my prince, I'm yours ..."  
Xander strokes him as he continues to lovingly gaze into Inigo's enchanting eyes .  
" I love you, " he whispers against his lips, and he finds completion . Inigo does the same just a second later .

They lay there for a moment, Xander pulled down on Inigo's chest as the ethereal being fills him with gentle caresses . He pulls out and continues to simply , calmly, lay there . Inigo looks worn out but incredibly happy , and his lips curl into a tired , tender smile as he kisses Xander goodnight .  
" Sweet dreams, my prince . I love you ."  
" I love you too. " He kisses Inigo's soft chest tiredly . 

He wants to find words to tell Inigo, to express his love, but he's hollow . It's all so strong , like a storm, but Xander embraces it . His whole being is light and sated , and there's a smile on his sleeping face, the same face that Inigo observes and caresses . He stays there and looks at him . Favourite human . He's his favourite human.


	6. towards the sky we stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Inigo sneak off to watch a meteor shower.

When Xander wakes up, it's early in the morning , so early that the sun hasn't risen yet. He tilts his head to look at Inigo , who is watching over him with a soft look in his eyes .   
" What is it, dear ? Are nightmares plaguing you once more ?" He softly asks, his eyes euphoric and just a tad tired.  
" No, no." Xander replies , and kisses him gently . " I had a bizarre dream, but it wasn't bad ."  
" Sleep some more." Inigo encourages , his hand tracing over Xander's cheeks.   
" Inigo ." Xander asks . " Will you stay by my side until the morning ?"  
" Oh..." Inigo says, and his gaze is sad . " I wish I could . But I'm only able to be by your side so long as the moon shines on the earth . I'm sorry ."  
" Don't be ." Xander replies, and kisses Inigo's hand . He feels him kissing the bridge of his nose . " Just being able to hold you is enough . "  
As if to prove a point, Xander pulled Inigo close and let him rest against the crook of his neck .   
Inigo sighed into the touch contently.  
" You know..." Xander mused." You're always the one to sing me to sleep . Let me do the same for you today ."  
" My prince, I do not need sleep ... But I can sleep, if so desired ." Inigo chuckled and nuzzled further into the warm embrace .   
Xander kissed Inigo's head and started humming a lullaby. His voice was nowhere near as good as Inigo's , but it was low and tender  
" That's so nice..." Inigo contently hummed , kissing Xander's bare skin tenderly .   
Xander sighed and smiled as he finished the song, seeing an almost asleep Inigo comfortably tucked by his side .  
" Goodnight , Inigo . " Xander whispers , kissing his forehead . " I love you more than you could imagine ."  
" So do I , dear ..." Inigo whispers , falling asleep .   
Xander stands there for a moment and takes Inigo's incredibly cute sleeping face in . He kisses his head one last time before he , too, falls asleep, warm and content .   
When Xander wakes up , Inigo is gone , but that is to be expected . He can still feel last night’s ghost all over his body , the relieving caresses on his marred skin , the delicates hands entagled with his , Inigo’s smile against his lips , the kisses on his face. There’s a smile on his face as he rubs his eyes and sighs contently , finding a small star charm next to his drawer . He threads it on the silver string and dresses up .

“ Well , someone’s happy today …” Camilla smiles . She’s been a wreck since Corrin’s departure .

“ I had a nice dream , is all . Don’t get any ideas , Camilla .” He replies , and his smirk is teasing . If Camilla’s smiling during such torment , he’s smiling .

Inigo visits Xander some days later , and he’s radiant as ever .

“ A beautiful night , is it not ?” He smiles , as he gracefully sits down on Xander’s lap .

“ It truly is . “ Xander smiles , and he places a soft kiss on Inigo’s lips .

Inigo is about to lay down on Xander’s bed , when he stops him .

“ Wait … “ He mumbles . “ How about we did something different ?”

“ What would you suggest ? “ Inigo contently hums , comfortably nested in Xander’s embrace .

“ There is a meteor shower tonight . We… We could sneak out and watch them . “ There is a small and devious smile to Xander’s face . The last time he strayed from what was proper was when he was five and didn’t return a book to the library .

“ How wonderful ! “ Inigo beams . He stands up and gently makes Xander levitate off the ground and into his arms , chuckling as he hears him gasp . Thankfully , he’s already dressed.

Inigo gently floats out of Xander’s window and into the clear air , billowing in the wind like a feather , letting Xander touch the ground gently .

There was just a light tint to Xander's cheeks as his feet landed on the soil . He took Inigo's hand and took to the stables .

"..... Where are we going ?" Inigo asked , watching the place around him curiously .  
" To the stables," Xander smiled . This was wrong . Sneaking off was wrong . But God, was it fun.   
Xander entered the stables and gently woke up his horse , softly mumbling so as not to startle her. He fed her an apple as an apology for waking her up and saddled her as quietly as he could .  
The horses all reacted to Inigo as if they knew his divine nature. Some avoided him , while others neared him in curiosity, smelling him . Inigo gently pet one's cheek , a soft smile on his face .  
Xander exited the stables and mounted his horse , helping Inigo up . 

" Where are we headed to ?" Inigo asked , his arms locked around Xander's waist . The cool summer breeze was relieving for both of them , and Inigo found himself revelling in Xander's warmth .  
" There is a field about thirty minutes on horseback from here . It's beautiful , and I want you to see it ." Xander replied , as they slowly rode away from the castle and on to a narrow path .   
" What's her name ?" Inigo asked , the breeze and the soft summer night gently lulling him .   
" Her name is Deirdre ." Xander replied . " It's from a tale my mother used to read me as a child. It's a way to remember her. " His tone was soft in rememberance .  
" That's wonderful ." Inigo quietly muttered, watching the sky around him .  
" What was she like, Xander ?"  
" Oh..." Xander sighed . " She was wonderful . She was a strong yet gentle woman , who amassed a fortune all by herself . She started off as a simple farmer , but quickly became insanely wealthy . My father loved her . And sometimes feared her ." He chuckled at that last phrase , remembering the way Garon would shrink whenever Katerina so much as glared at him .   
" She was ever so kind . And she gave me so much love . She'd let me play with her hair for hours on end, it was alike mine, but long ."  
" That must have been beautiful ." Inigo commented . " Judging by your looks , she must've been gorgeous ."  
Xander blushed gently into the night breeze .  
" She was . Her last words to me were " My son , be firm . Be kind ." I've never forgotten about them . I've always done my best to abide to them , if only to do her memory proud ." Xander replied , his voice a tad shaky .  
" I think.... " Inigo whispered . " I think she's very proud of you, wherever she is. You are firm yet incredibly kind , and you're a son worth being proud of. "  
Xander felt his eyes watering as he smiled shakily . He felt Inigo kiss him behind his ear.   
" Thank you ." He quietly whispered . That means a lot ."   
Inigo heard Xander sniffle and wipe his eyes , and he comfortingly caressed his belly , rubbing warm circles over it . He rested his head against Xander's back and watched the galaxies swirl and mingle above them , the beautiful dark sky softly glimmering .  
The rest of the ride was silent , and though Xander still had tears in his eyes , he was happy . He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest , and Inigo's warmth was kind and comforting and there . He was there , real and ethereal and kind , so very kind .   
Inigo dismounted after Xander and gracefully plopped down on the ground .

The place was..... Magical . It was full of violets and lillies , and they were all softly glowing . Azura would run away there to practice her dancing, and the soil had been enchanted ever since .  
Xander plucked a glowing lilly and tucked it behind Inigo's ear . He looked incredibly cute . It was as if the flower belonged on him .  
Inigo kissed Xander gently as he took his hand and lay down on the ground amongst the glowing flora . He felt him take him in his soft embrace , and he welcomed the touch .  
They lay there for a moment, no words exchanged .

Inigo broke the silence .  
" When I'm with you, I feel human..." He whispered , switching positions with Xander so as to tuck flowers in his air . The purple looked wonderful on him, he noted .  
" I used to be .... So aloof . I thought that my death signified the loss of my humanity . But I was wrong ." He kissed the curls tangled with violets gently .   
" Thank you, my prince . Thank you for taking me to see the music on the streets and dance among the people . Thank you for showing me what it feels to have a heart beating under your chest ."   
He gently cupped Xander's face .  
" That night, my heart beated for you ."  
Xander looked at him for a moment , a happy tear escaping his eye as he kissed Inigo deeply , softly and lovingly .   
" That night, when you were human ..." Xander whispers . " You were my favourite . You were my favourite human."  
" Oh...." Inigo chuckled , and kissed Xander until they were both lovingly chuckling against each other's lips , hands tangling around each other's bodies until Xander was half on top of Inigo , kissing him breathless .  
" I love you ." Inigo smiled , and opened his eyes hazed by the kissing to watch the sky .  
" Look !" He gasped . " There are so many..."  
Xander gazed at the falling stars , and he was blown away . But what it was that left him breathless was Inigo's skin .  
It sparkled and shimmered every few minutes , the dying stars finding new life on his body. It wasn't just the markings that were beautiful. Inigo's face was illuminated by the moonlight , his lips softly parted in awe as he watched the stars fall one by one .   
He gazed at the sky alongside Inigo, and decided to wish upon the stars .  
I want to spend life with Inigo forever . I want Corrin to come back .   
They lay there in comfortable silence until it was early dawn , and the ride back home was filled with soft kisses against Xander's neck . 

Inigo carried Xander onto his bed , stripping him off his clothes and dressing him in his nightclothes .  
" You look exhausted ." He whispered , laying next to him .  
" I am..." Xander drowsily mumbled , his body going numb against the soft sheets .  
Inigo kissed his face gently as he drew the covers over the two , nesting against Xander's warm comfort .  
" Goodnight , Xander . I love you ."  
" Good night , Inigo . I love to too ."  
Just like that, Xander was fast asleep , and Inigo watched over him with love and care. He kept thinking back to the ribbon tied around Deirdre's mane , on how Xander cherished Inigo to no end . It made him feel special . Inigo loved his favourite human to no end .

The future was uncertain . But for now , Xander's sleep was sweet and gentle , with Inigo tucked in his arms .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always , I'm @gayrobotninjafucker on tumblr .   
> Winter break is over which means I'll be much easier , but I think I'll find time to update regularly .


	7. cherish every moment as if it were your last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander's nightmares are worse than any other time . Inigo has a talk with his mother .

The next week is hard.

Garon punches Xander in the shoulder in a fit of unreasonable rage one night , and the pain is next to unbearable . He's not able to move properly for the next few weeks because of it .

To top it all off , the nightmare he has is the worst , because it's a flashback . He's barely thirteen years old once again , and his siblings have somehow stolen one of Katerina's jewels , and Garon has never looked this terrifying . He clutches a dagger dangerously , and Xander runs and steps in between him and the children .  
" Stop , Father ! I'll take full responsibility for whatever they've done . Just don't hurt them ."   
Garon stares his son down . His look is one of disapproval and disbelief .   
" I'll make you eat those words , boy. The rest of you, out . You should be grateful for your brother's naivety . "   
Camilla, Leo and Elise dash out of the throne room as quickly as possible .   
Xander tries not to look as if he's terrified , but his posture is weak and defensive .   
" So... " Garon's voice booms . " You take full responsibility for your siblings' actions ?"   
" Yes ." Xander breathes with as much bravery as he can muster .  
" Come here . Show me your back . " Garon says . " You must learn that your actions have consequences to them , boy ." 

Xander wakes up in a sweat , and his scars are burning . There are three carved in by Garon, one for each sibling he protected . They hurt so much they might as well be carved in his skin right at that moment . 

He wants to cry, but he is just numb. 

Inigo arrives by his side swiftly, laying down next to him. He tries to maintain a smile on his face, but he's clearly worried .  
Xander feels himself pulled close to Inigo, and before he can stop it , he winces at the touch . He gently removes himself from Inigo's hands and tries to make himself comfortable so as not to put weight on his shoulder.   
" What is it? Was I too rough?" He immediately asks, worry evident in his eyes.   
" No, no, it's just...." Xander pulls his shirt down his shoulder and shows Inigo a large , purple bruise .   
" Oh...." Inigo whispers. His fingertips gain a rosey glow, and as he touches the swollen skin, Xander realizes that his touch doesn't hurt in the least . If anything , it takes the pain away . He closes his eyes as he sighs into Inigo's magic touch, and the pain slowly leaves . He hears Inigo whisper something in a language he does not comprehend , but it sounds like a prayer . When he reopens his eyes , the bruise has completely disappeared. The healed skin is softly glowing , a rosey glint to it as it reflects the moonlight .   
Inigo is watching him intently .   
" Thank you...." Xander whispers , and he kisses Inigo tenderly .   
Inigo caresses the healed shoulder with an incredible softness in his touch , his fingertips only ghosting over the skin .   
" My healing is both physical and emotional ." Inigo explains , laying on Xander's chest . " I can heal any wound that's fresh . I cannot take your scars away , but anything that plagues you now, like nightmares or fresh wounds , I can remove it ."   
Xander looks at Inigo with the softest gaze Inigo's ever been met with .   
" You are ... An angel ." He smiles , and kisses Inigo's hands .  
" Speaking of me, but look at you ." Inigo retaliates gently . He cups Xander's face and places a kiss to it. " You are ... So pretty . You're the prettiest human I've seen ."   
" I'm sure you're overplaying my looks, Inigo ." Xander chuckles , but his cheeks are tinted pink, betraying just how flattered he is . He feels kisses all along his face , and he smiles . He never thought he'd be able to hold a lover like this . He never thought he'd be able to hold a man like this , simply because of being expected to marry a noble woman and have children . He always despised that prospect . But as he lay there , with Inigo nested in his arms, he felt as if this was .... right . He felt like he belonged . 

" What are you thinking of , prince ?" Inigo whispered .   
" .... You ." Xander simply answered . " And that I can still barely believe you're real . I sometimes think you're just a wonderful dream , too good to be true. "   
Inigo smiled softly and kissed along Xander's jaw .   
" Are all humans so pretty and caring?" He teases . " I really think not . It's sometimes me who thinks this is a dream ."   
" Oh , just come here ..." Xander smiles , and smothers Inigo with kisses . They're kissing like they're teenagers again ,   
giggling lovingly .   
Inigo keeps snorting and smiling so widely Xander's unable to kiss him .   
" Come on !" Xander pouts , but he's no different .   
Inigo keeps on giggling uncontrollably , his whole body shaking with laughter .   
" You're cute when you pout." He smiles, and finally comes down from his high . 

Suddenly, a kitten climbs atop Inigo's lap . 

" Wha..." He confusedly asks .

" Oh ." Xander breathes . " She woke up, it seems. I picked her up from the streets a few days ago . I was at a meeting in Cyrkensia and she took a liking to me . I wasn't originally planning on keeping her , but as I returned home , I realized she'd been clinging to my back the whole time . " He scratches the kitty's fluffy chin .

" She's so cute..." Inigo smiles . " What's her name?"   
" Delphine." Xander simply answers , and his gaze is just a tad dark .   
" Is there any story behind it?" Inigo asks, observing the way Xander's eyes shift .  
" .... Yes . Delphine used to be my best friend, as well as one of my siblings. I used to have more that twenty siblings, you know . But I lost the majority of them as their mothers battled each other for a chance at the throne . She was killed by another mother so as to knock out competition . This little rascal is here to make sure her memory is never forgotten ."   
Inigo was breathless for a moment . The kitten started playing with Xander's fingers, and Inigo noticed how there were tiny scratch marks on them from her still growing claws . Xander smiled and wiggled his fingers , something that Delphine found very interesting , biting and scratching as she played .   
" ... It's nice that you're keeping her memory alive." Inigo finally said .   
" Thank you." Xander smiled, hauling the kitten under his chin as he started petting her gently .   
The little animal looked at Inigo and meowed intently . Inigo caught on and started petting her, smiling at the way she vied for affection . 

 

" .... Our son is growing attached ." Olivia observes, watching her husband intently .   
" He is ." Lon'Qu breathes . " I think he's forgotten that his human is mortal .   
" Come on, he still has so many years ahead of him ..." Olivia whispered . " Don't be so negative ."  
" Olivia, even if that's the case , Inigo's been alive for thousands of years . This human will be lucky to reach eighty . " His gaze is clearly worried .   
" Aren't you glad to see our son happy after so many years, Lon'Qu ?"   
" Frankly, I'm not . He'll lose the human, and he'll be heartbroken for ages . "   
Olivia sighs . " Then I might as well speak to him ." 

Inigo's talk with Olivia was calm and long, but there was only one thing he retained from it .  
" Cherish every moment as if it were your last , Inigo . "  
The words keep ringing in his head , over and again, as a mantra , and now they can't leave his mind .  
He needs .... He needs to go see Xander . There is an awful feeling in his gut, a fear he hasn't felt in eons .  
Cherish every moment as if it were your last.  
Cherish every moment as if it were your last.  
..... Perhaps it really is .  
And so, Inigo runs to Nohr , premonition plaguing his mind and heart . He wants his lover to be safe and sound . He needs him . He needs him .


	8. you are my favourite human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander's wish is granted . Corrin returns .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laukr er vann  
> tårar frå auge  
> foss frå fjella  
> draup frå isen  
> vågar på vatn.
> 
> Bølgjene voggar meg,  
> djupt eg fell i svevna.
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> Laukr is water  
> tears from the eye  
> waterfalls from mountains  
> drops from the ice  
> waves on water.
> 
> The waves rock me  
> and deeply, I fall asleep.

Cherish every moment as if it were your last . It is . It is their last moment .  
When Inigo runs to Xander's room, it's empty . His kitten is mewling loudly, searching for its owner . It meows at Inigo pleadingly , asking for Xander . But Inigo doesn't know . He leaves the cat inside and exits the room and runs into the castle . There is noise raging downstairs , clangs of metal and war cries and the squelching sound of bodies being pierced through .  
His worry only grows . He runs downstairs.

 

Corrin's blade is like a needle , delicately embroidering Xander's body with death .  
He sets him upon the ground gently . A broken grunt escapes Xander's lips as he is lain upon the ground. His eyebrows scrunch together in pain . His wish came true , Corrin is back . He watches Corrin as his vision blurs, and his final thoughts are of Inigo . He thinks of him , of all their happy moments, of how warm his body was against his that night , of Inigo's silk hair , his kind eyes , his bright smile , his dark skin . And he smiles as he draws his last breath . He doesn't feel pain . He feels lightheaded . It only takes Inigo's thought for Xander's pain to leave . And with that , the final spark of the fire that is his life force fades away .

Corrin leaves the throne room . Peri is already dead. Xander's body has a soft smile on his face . His hand is clutching the jewels thread on the string Inigo gave him . He's the only one there .

Inigo runs , runs , runs , because he can feel the smell of death, he can almost sense the blood parting Xander's body . 

He rushes into the throne room . And he sees his lover splayed upon the floor, blood slowly seeping out of his wounds . It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay , it's okay, it's okay, it's okay . Inigo will just heal him and it will be okay, it'll be all okay .

It isn't .

There is no Xander to run to . He is already dead. He kneels next to the body, the softly smiling body, and holds it in his trembling arms . Xander's still warm . If Inigo tries hard enough, he can pretend Xander's still alive . Alive , and well, and not bleeding on the floor . He can still feel his skin under his hands, the care with which he held Inigo, his tender touches, his kisses, the way he smiled against his lips, the way his eyes smiled whenever they were together.

Inigo takes his lover's body in his arms and starts running. He flees the castle, uncaring of whether he's seen or not , because Xander is dead , Xander is dead , and Inigo is not okay . His favourite human is dead , and Inigo feels a type of immense sorrow that was previously unknown to him . His whole being is crumbling with grief as he runs and leaps up in the sky , running higher and higher as he finally finds a cloud high enough for him to be isolated .  
He places Xander atop the cloud gently, almost religiously. He has a smile on his face , and Inigo's heart breaks even further . He's beautiful even in death, he thinks, and it's too much, too much - and he's sobbing . He holds the body close to his face and cries, his tears soaking the wounded chest .

The sky opens wide. It starts with a crackle of thunder , and then it starts pouring rain . Inigo bows over his lover's dead body and protects him from the water that rains upon them . He's gone through enough . He cries long and hard, and as time passes the rainstorm caused by his grief gets worse and worse , winds howling loudly and mercilessly , thunder and lightning mixing with one another as they strike down the Nohrian earth, the raindrops being so heavy and so many that the soldiers can barely see two feet ahead of them . 

" Please , please , please ,Xander , please, I love you, I need you, I need you, please , please, please , don't leave me alone , I can't bear to be alone again, please , Xander, I feel so alone...." He pleads uselessly , asking for anything , anything that can bring his lover back . He's still warm , and Inigo just wants his favourite human back . He cries for longer than he can fathom , so heavily and harshly that his chest hurts from sobbing and the downpour of rain creates floods in Nohr . The battle stops because of everyone's searching for shelter . The once solid soil is now murky, wet mud , and God have mercy on anyone who's in the forest . Inigo's sorrow brings forth dark, pitch-black clouds . He wants every human , every being on earth to feel his grief . They took his favourite human away from him .

Inigo cries milky tears , and he cannot stop crying, and he holds his lover's hand one last time . He doesn't want to let go . His crying has caused a whirlwind of rain and thunder and lightning , it is madness, pure madness , and it is clearer than ever in that moment that Inigo is no human . He might feel that way , but the way he mourns his lover is nothing short of the wrath of a god .  
" Please, love , please , don't do this to me, you're breaking my heart, please , just come back....."  
He cups Xander's face gently . Inigo doesn't care that the cold rain is soaking him through .  
" You're my favourite human . You're my favourite human . Please, please , please...." 

He stays up in the skies for hours, exhausted from his crying . The pouring rain has grown gentler , and so has his crying . He has no more milky tears to shed . He just looks at Xander's body with a broken look in his eyes . He closes his eyes . He can't bear this anymore . He just wants to be alone . 

 

" Shouldn't we go stop him ?" Lon'Qu whispers. " Comfort him, at the very least?"  
" No." Olivia replies, and she has a small smile on her face . " Just watch . My son's tears are like mine . "  
" They..." Lon'Qu whispers, stunned .  
" Just watch ."Olivia repeats, and smiles .

The tears breathe life back into Xander in exchange for his body . It is now ethereal, just as Inigo's .

Inigo feels a light hand cup his cheek . It wipes the tears away .  
" Don't cry ..." Xander whispers , and Inigo stares at him in disbelief. His form is as ethereal and light as Inigo's .  
" How...?"  
He feels light lips kiss his tears away .  
" Don't cry , my Inigo . You've cried enough for my sake . "  
He watches Inigo with an impossibly soft smile on his face. Inigo grabs Xander to make sure he's real . He grabs every inch of body he can find , and what he clutches is light , but it's real .  
He finally settles his eyes on Xander's . They're glowing a gentle orange gold . The universe is swirling inside them . Xander's whole body is softly glowing gold , as if he were a harvest moon .  
He feels himself drawn into Xander's light embrace , and he senses the feathery touches against his skin . He hears no heartbeat .  
" Thank you ." Xander whispers . " Thank you for crying life back into me , my Inigo . "  
Inigo buries his face in Xander's chest and lets himself be smothered by the arms that lock tightly around him .

" I love you..." Inigo whispers, and he doesn't let go . " I couldn't bear it when you died , Xander , I couldn't -!"  
" I'm never leaving your side again ." Xander tenderly replies , kissing Inigo's forehead.  
They gaze at each other softly , taking in the eyes that look like precious metals, silver meeting gold .  
" I love you ." Inigo finally whispers . " I love you, I love you, I love you ."  
Xander's lips crack into a soft smile . A golden tear escapes his eye. " I love you too . " He finally replies .  
He feels Inigo kiss him, and he gladly welcomes him, holding his soft body in his arms , caressing him .  
" You gave me the greatest gift ." Xander whispers ." I get to be by your side forever ."  
" Forever." Inigo replies , watching him with love and warmth and immense and genuine joy in his eyes. 

 

And so, Xander's other wish comes true . He gets to spend eternity with Inigo .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be one more Chapter to this, the epilogue! See you then !


	9. harvest moons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Nacht ist kalt  
> und der Wind der bläst  
> durch unser Land  
> und wer jetzt noch geht  
> ist ein armer Tor  
> oder auf Weg zu der Liebsten  
> die jede Reise lohnt.
> 
>  
> 
> The song is called "Diese kalte Nacht" by Faun , and it largely inspired this final chapter.

The next months pass by in a haze . 

Xander replaces his broken , ripped armor with silky fabrics not alike Inigo's , except his are black, embroidered with delicate, golden thread. He expects his skin to be marked with fallen stars , but it does not .

It makes sense, though . Inigo's existence is innately bound to new life breathed into dead bodies . The stars find a different life on his skin just as he found a different life on the skies .

But Xander's not the same . So when a star falls, his skin stays as clear of stars as it was before .

His existence is built around giving . And so, after the first harvest in Nohr, a wonderful little wheat sprout appears on his skin . And then another, and another ,and one more , until his skin reminisces the bright and open fields of Hoshido. And the scars that are now golden are resembling of the way the earth is plowed through . 

He and Inigo have built a small home deep in the sky, so high up the sun can barely reach it . It's a nest, a warm and loving cocoon of fabrics and feathers and sheers made by Inigo . They spend much more time in it than they'd like to admit .

The first days after Xander's resurrection , Inigo takes him to meet his parents. Olivia greets him with open arms and a smile on her divine face and teaches him the basics of his powers . She seems .... Ancient, as if she's pure energy. In a way, that's what she is . Lon'Qu is scary, but polite . He also helps Xander adjust to his new form . 

Xander misses his family - terribly so . But he can't let them bond with him . He is but a ghost who belongs in the skies , just as they belong in the earth . And he loves his siblings too much too reopen old wounds .

Even so, he always appears to ward off the bad dreams , to be by their sides as they battle Nohr's harsh illnesses . Leo and Camilla will never admit to it, but they sometimes still feel Xander's presence around . It's a feeling of security rooted deep within then, as if they know nothing will go wrong . 

Leo feels his hand wipe the sweat off his forehead as he battles with fever one night . He hears a low voice hum a hymn in old Nohrian . If he knew any better, he'd realize that that was the language Katerina spoke in her village . It was the language in which she sang Xander lullabies .

Camilla feels her tears being wiped away by a soft hand . She doesn't dare gaze up at the kind eyes she knows are watching over her . Why are the Gods punishing her ? She's lost more than half of her family , and now she keeps on seeing the spectre of her departed brother. She just needs to rest and calm down . Surely, that must be all there is to it. 

 

Forrest is helping the Nohrians gather the monthly cotton harvest . Though a royal, he's always wanted to avoid having an aloof public image . Besides, it's not as if he's superior to the commoners .

He sees a man with a golden glow giving him two buckets full of freshly picked wheat .  
" Here , " he whispers .  
Forrest smiles at him , and the man smiles back . He looks like his father, he observes , but .... older, and taller . He looks regal , and his eyes are kind.  
When he returns to the same spot after a while , the man has disappeared .  
He brushes the memory aside until he hears other people speak of him .  
They all mention the same pale man in black silk and velvet who helps Nohrians gather the crops . Some say he resembles the departed crown prince, but that is too far-fetched in Forrest's opinion .  
All that Forrest knew was that he was magical . It was evident in the way he gleamed, in the way his eyes shone an otherwordly orange , in the way his form flickered and shifted in the wind .  
He soon came to be considered a protector of the harvests . The soil he stepped on was never infertile again . 

 

" Darling..." Xander whispers , nudging Inigo .  
" Hm? What is it ?" Inigo mumbles, waking up from his hazy sleep .  
Xander takes Inigo's hand and places it on his heart .

It is a blood moon .

And Inigo feels a heartbeat .

" Oh..." He smiles, resting his head atop Xander's chest to listen to the steady pulse .  
Xander pulls him close and feels the same pulse beating under Inigo's skin .  
As Inigo starts kissing Xander's jaw , he hears him gently whispering " take me slow."  
Every time he strips him, the plants growing on Xander's skin increase in number . They're a pale rose gold shade, and Inigo's a bit enchanted .  
He hears Xander sigh as he kisses the wheat markings and the scars he once despised .  
As Inigo takes his clothes off, Xander observes the new stars that have appeared on Inigo's skin since the last time they laid together .  
Though neither would admit to it outright, they'll always be fascinated by the marks on each other's skin .  
As Inigo takes Xander slow , just as requested , he hums soft words , and Xander repeats Inigo's name like a prayer , like a wonderful secret he wants to keep all to himself . The look Inigo's met with is the same gaze he gave Xander the first time they laid together, and it's one of trust and devotion .  
" My Inigo..." He hears whispered , and he replies with " My prince ", a title that holds no real value to it anymore . They're both much more sensitive and fragile when they're human beings , but there's something beautiful to its simplicity. As he kisses Xander slowly , he once again places his hand on his chest to feel his beating heart.  
After they've both been sated, Inigo fiddles with Xander's soft hair, and Xander traces the constellations on Inigo's waist and chest .  
" You know..." Inigo whispers . " I think they're having a festival to celebrate the new harvest . "  
Xander's eyes light up .  
" Do you want to go see ?" Inigo finishes, and he already knows the answer. 

 

As Inigo dances with Xander in his arms , he hears him sing the song the musicians are playing . It's the same love song that had played the night that Katerina and Garon were married .  
" What does the song say ?" Inigo whispers , enchanted by the tune . They've gathered a crowd, and it's as if they've all realized the divine beings that they are.  
" This night is cold ,and the wind blows through our country." Xander replies .  
" And who is still on his way is a poor fool ,or on the way to the beloved, which is worth every journey." Xander translates the lyrics as he hears them .  
" The rest of the song is about a girl who is locked away by her father and cannot see her beloved - said beloved is waiting for her in the moonlight . As she finally sees him , she kisses him seven times and holds him in her arms until dawn ." 

Inigo's eyes gleam .  
He kisses Xander .  
" One," he counts .  
" Two," Xander replies , kissing Inigo again .  
Three ,  
four,  
five,  
six,  
seven .  
" It's a beautiful song ." Inigo smiles , and watches Xander intently. He shines gently under the moonlight .  
He feels warm lips kiss his temple, and they dance the night away . By the end of the music, they've reduced their dancing to slowly swaying in each other's arms as they take each other's presence in. They're breathing, and their hearts are beating , and they're warm , and they are not ethereal , they're just humans, and they're still just as enamoured with one another.  
They make a reputation for themselves . The grow to simply be called " The Lovers " , and they dance at every single harvest festival . Only a few believe in their existence , but those illustrate them dancing , and if one of them resembles the statue of the crown prince , nobody says a word . 

Some say they never even existed . 

But if they gazed up at they highest cloud , they'd find them nested in each other's embrace , kissing and sharing one soul .

 

If only for a night, they're one another's favourite human .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am... So emotional . I cannot believe this story is over . I loved this story so much . I hope you did, too.


End file.
